Parasaurolophus
Although female Parasaurolophus are usually shown with shorter, rounded crests, all such specimens are currently classified as a distinct species (P. cyrtocristatus). General Statistics *Name: walkeri *Name Meaning: Near Lizard with Crest *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Lambeosaurinae --> Parasaurolophini *Place Found: New Mexico & Utah, USA; Alberta, Canada; China *Describer: Parks, 1922 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 680 **Scissors/Paper: 510 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 華麗なる雄叫び **Taiwanese: 華麗的嘶吼 *Card Rarity: Gold *Owner: Zoe (D-Team, D-Team V.S. The Alpha Fortress arcade game) *Altered Forms: Super Parasaurolophus, DinoTector Parasaurolophus Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 003-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (003-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (004-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (003-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (003-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (004-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (004-竜; Blitz Type) *English **2nd Edition (New; 003-Dino) **4th Edition (004-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (004-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (005-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (003-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (004-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 003-龍) **3rd Edition (004-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (004-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (005-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (003-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (004-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (003-龍; Defense Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-龍) ParaJap5th.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) ParaJap2006Win.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) PraJap6th.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) ParaJap20071st.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) ParaJap.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ParaJapanese.jpg|Back of Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ParaJapGeki2nd+back.jpg|Back of Parasaurolophus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Parasaurolophus Card 5.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Pra5th (1).JPG|Parasaurolophus arcade card (5th Edition) Pra5th (2).JPG|Back of Parasaurolophus arcade card (5th Edition) Parasaurolophus Card 7.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) DSCN0682.JPG|Parasaurolophus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) ParaTai4th.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) ParaTai2008.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) ParaTaiS21st.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) ParaTaiS22nd.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) ParaTaiS25th.jpg|Parasaurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) ParaTaiS25thback.jpg|Back of Parasaurolophus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) TCG Stats Parasaurolophus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-005/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, look at the top card of your deck. You can put that card on the top or bottom of your deck. Parasaurolophus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-055/160, DKCG-158/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 02 anime scene *Abilities: ;Rejuvenation :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, you gain 2 Life Points. Parasaurolophus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Parasaurolophus Colossal Rare TCG card (DKCG) Noble Parasaurolophus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2300 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKDS-029/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: 08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Paradise :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you gain 5 Life Points. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 頭にとても長いトサカを持つ草食恐竜だ。このトサカの中はくうどうで鼻につながっている。 **English: A herbivore with a very long crest. This crest is hollow and connected to its nose. **Taiwanese: 在頭上有著很長的頭冠的草食恐龍,這個頭冠裡面是中空的,與鼻相通。 *It was the first Gold rarity Grass Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg Card. *The backs of later, Japanese-only editions of its cards (Super and Dinotector forms) sometimes show its mouth as black (it's supposed to be white/cream). This mistake probably comes from Super Parasaurolophus's mouth being black. Some arcade card images of Paris (and Super and DinoTector Paris) also mistakenly show her mouth as black. *In the DS game, the Parasaurolophus’s roar is based on an elk’s sound. Gallery File:Parasaurolophus_skeleton.gif|Parasaurolophus skeleton 40.PARASAUROLOPHUS.png|Parasaurolophus anime card (Paris) Paris nagoya.jpg|Parasaurolophus on NagoyaTV para tcg clean.jpg|Clean artwork for the Parasaurolophus Colossal Rare TCG card File:Parasaurolophus.jpg|Parasaurolophus wallpaper Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus introduced in English arcade gameplay Dinosaurking - Charono vs Para.png|Size comparison between Charonosaurus and Parasaurolophus Neck Crusher Stab.png|Parasaurolophus using Neck Crusher against Talarurus Spike Arrows Miss.png|Parasaurolophus being attacked by Talarurus by using Spike Arrows Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG